Frozen Hearts
by KandyMiraj
Summary: Amber "Phire" Quiroz wasn't always living life as a rich, celebrity singer. She used to have a life of gangs, guns, drugs, and crime. When she meets the Sons of Anarchy - mostly their VP, Jackson Teller - will she go back to that life? Or will she leave and stay away for good this time? "I don't own SOA! That genius belongs to Mr.Kurt Sutter! I only own My OC's!" [HIATUS]
1. Amber Phire Quiroz

**I hope you like my story! c: This is where SoA meets a bad ass celebrity. She's a singer/songwriter and I know she isn't actually a celebrity guys, I made her up lol c; Oh and there are some people in here that are supposed to be dead or gone, but aren't. Because I liked their character. Okay! :3**

**Rated M, for Mature: Language, Violent Scenes, and Adult Situations.  
**

* * *

Amber Quiroz, more commonly known as Phire - because of her middle name, Sapphire - didn't always start off with an amazing life. She was born in Hawaii but grew up in a bad neighborhood in Detroit, gang activity went on everywhere, and that's what killed her older brother - Nathan. Her father split when Phire was three in the middle of the night and they moved from Hawaii when she was five. Her mother slipped into alcohol and drug abuse, just like when she was pregnant with Phire. That cause Phire to have a bad heart condition, though it's gotten more stable over the years. Also, she used to have bad asthma that kept her from playing sports - her favorite thing - but that has also gotten better over the years. That's not the only thing wrong with her, she has ADHD and Dyslexia and as of right now - she's a cancer survivor.

Phire used to have a little sister, Tanya - one day, when Phire had just turned thirteen, she was walking home from the ice cream shop with her boyfriend Jason and Tanya. Apparently, one gang that lived in her neighborhood had pissed off another gang from a different neighborhood, and that gang was seeking revenge. While the three were walking home, said gang came by in a black van and opened fire all over their street. This was not an unusual occurrence, but one fact did make it different from every other one, at least - for Phire. While they were diving to the ground, Jason and Tanya had been hit by some of the stray bullets - and killed. When her mother - Iris - had heard of the news of Tanya being killed, she slipped into a deeper depression. One day, Phire walked in to see Iris had hung herself - leaving Phire to face her horrible neighborhood alone.

She was moved into a series of foster homes, never once being adopted - and in her first foster home, she was raped and beaten by one of the men that owned it. When Phire turned eighteen, she hauled ass out of her temporary home in Houston and moved to a small house in California with the money she had saved up over the years. There, she went on to make money from singing competitions, dancing competitions, and even cage fighting - secretly, of course. One day, a music producer found her at one of her singing competitions and signed her - not straight away, of course. And that's how she became who she is now. Phire Quiroz.

As of right now, she was twenty-six with long, curly red hair that was naturally light brown. She was 5'7" with green eyes that were almost too big for her face and dimples on both cheeks, big lips, C-cups, decent ass, long legs, natural tan from her Hawaiian father and Cuban/Black mother, multiple piercings/tattoos, and small feet - size 6. Her bestfriend was her makeup/hair stylist, Lettie Valerez. Lettie was a Colombian/Vietnamese twenty-five-year-old with long, straight black hair and blue streaks - naturally brunette - big hazel eyes, big lips, Colombian accent, one dimple on her left cheek, C-cups, decent ass, multiple tattoos/piercings, and was 5'5". They got into way more trouble than most people would think, and they were both straight-forward, bad ass chicks.

And this is where the story begins...

* * *

**Phire's POV**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. My curly red hair was let loose to my hips, I had my nose stud (right side) in, my lip ring (left side) on, my bellybutton piercing on, my tongue piercing in, and had my favorite silver hoops in my ears with simple black studs above them. I had on a red v-neck t-shirt on that covered my hip tattoo - a black Japanese kanji sign for love (left side). My hair covered my other black dragon tattoo on the back of my neck. I also had on black shorts and red Supras that barely covered my right ankle tattoo - the anarchy symbol. I slid on my favorite silver bangles onto my left wrist with a couple black hair ties on my right. My makeup was light with just some powder foundation, a little eyeliner, clear lip gloss, and mascara.

Lettie wore an outfit similar to mine. Her black and blue hair was straightened and hung down to her mid-back with her bangs pulled back into a bump. She had in her nose stud (left side) in, her lip ring (middle) on, her eyebrow piercing (left) on, and had silver dangle earrings in her ears with simple diamond studs above them and a ring on her cartilage (left) above those. She had a black half shirt with a bright blue tank-top underneath it, covering her 'tramp-stamp' on her lower back and the sun tattoo on her left breast. She wore white shorts with blue Supras. She had a silver chain around her neck and another silver chain around her left wrist, over one of her wrist tattoos. On her left wrist was her mother's full name, birth date underneath it, and death date underneath that. On her right wrist was her father's full name, birth date underneath it, and death date underneath that. They had died in a car crash when she was nineteen. She had light makeup; liquid foundation, soft-pink lip gloss, little eyeliner, and mascara.

I walked out of the back of my tour bus, we had just made it back into California for my last show. I sat down next to Lettie while she was on her laptop, playing music and looking up houses in the area mine was in.

I sighed and chuckled a little, "You know, Lettie, you should just move in with me."

She tore her eyes away from the little screen and blinked at me, "Really? Are you sure? I can just look up some more apartments or-"

"Nah man," I interrupted her, "Bump that shit. Come live with me. Not like it's gonna be a problem with me." I shut her laptop closed.

"Uh, okay. Thanks Phire."

I nodded and all of a sudden, the bus stopped and we lurched forward - landing on the floor.

"Yo! What the fuck, Phil!" Lettie shouted to the bus driver but I laughed.

"Calm down, Lee. Let's just see what's up." I stood up and walked to the front with Lettie.

"Sorry girls," Phil, our driver, apologized, "It seems like the tires just went flat out of nowhere. Let me see what the problem is."He got up and we followed him out of the bus. "God dammit!" He shouted as we saw shattered glass all around us on the streets.

"What? What happened?" Kevin, my manager, walked out. He was on the phone - _again_.

"Flat tires, probably from the glass all over the streets." I reported.

"They look like broken beer bottles." Lettie added.

"Maybe there's a party nearby." I mused and Lettie grinned evilly at me.

"Girls, no!" Kevin shouted.

"Ugh, but why?" I whined and Lettie crossed her arms, pouting.

"We have a show to go to tonight!" He exclaimed.

"Alright then. Since we have no way to get there, then carry us." I held my arms out.

Kevin sighed and dialed another number on his phone, "We'll just get a hotel."

I nodded, "Alright then. In the meantime, Lettie and I will be exploring, call us if you need us. Bye!" I grabbed Lettie and ran off.

"Yeah oka- wait! Girls!" He shouted after us but we were already around the corner and running in the opposite direction, laughing.

"I think we can slow down now, Kevin doesn't like exercise." Lettie said and we slowed to a walk.

"What part of California are we in anyway? I don't recognize this place." I said as we turned another corner and we saw three guys on bikes, smoking.

"Let's ask those friendly looking people." Lettie said sarcastically but I grinned and waved at them anyways.

"Hey biker guys! Over here!" I shouted as Lettie tried to get my hand down.

They turned to us and grinned, "What's up darlin'?" The blonde one said.

"We were wondering what the name of this town was. I don't recognize it." I put my hands in my pockets.

"This is Charming. California." The guy with a mohawk and tattoos on each side of his head, said.

"Never heard of it." Lettie grumbled and crossed her arms as I smacked the back of her head.

"Shut up." I whispered to her.

"So you new here? 'Cause I woulda recognized you if you weren't." Another with crazy eyes looked Lettie up and down.

Lettie and I exchanged looks before she smirked at him. "Sorry, not into guys."

I had to hold back a laugh at his face and it looked like his friends did too.

"That won't stop him though." Blondie said as Crazy Eyes' face turned into a devilish grin.

"I can change that." He grinned.

"Not lookin' like that, you can't." Lettie retorted and the guy stood off his bike.

His friends laughed, "Tig sit the fuck down." Blondie said as Tattoo Head continued to laugh.

Lettie smirked over at him as he returned to his original position, sitting on his bike.

"Name's Jax," Blondie said, "That's Tig and that's Juice." He pointed to Crazy Eyes and Tattoo Head.

"Ooh, scary biker names." I replied and he smirked,

"We know."

"I'm Phire, that's Lettie." I said.

"Fire?" Juice gave me a 'really?' face.

"Yeah, 'ph' as in Sapphire." Lettie replied in her 'I-think-you're-a-dumbass' voice.

He gave an 'oh' face and looked down at the ground.

"Feel stupid now, huh?" I asked and smirked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Well whatever, we gotta go. Thanks, later." I said as we started to back up and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait!" We heard behind as and I turned to see Blondie - er, Jax - walking up to us. Well, me. "What are you two doing tonight?" He asked and gave a smile that would probably make lesser women's ovaries explode. However, I just smirked and walked right up to him.

"Why? What are _you_ doing?" I asked and bit my lip, staring straight into his eyes.

He smiled again, "We're having a party-"

"Party? We're _so_ there!" Lettie exclaimed out of nowhere.

I laughed as did Jax and the other two on the bikes that heard.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"It's at our clubhouse. Just go to Teller-Morrow around nine or ten and ask for Jax."

"'Kay, see you later. Bye!" Lettie grabbed my arm and yanked me around the corner.

"You think we can get them to give us free beer?" She asked.

I laughed, "No idea." Then something occurred to me. "_Shit_, Lee. What are we gonna do about the concert?" I asked.

Lettie stomped her foot as she realized I had a concert tonight, "Shit. Well, just pretend you're sick and gonna throw up." She offered.

I nodded and shrugged, "I guess we have nothing to lose, huh?" She nodded and we went back to the bus.

*SOASOASOASOA*

"Uuuuuuggghhhhh!" I fake-groaned and held my stomach.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kevin asked Lettie.

"I-I don't know! I think she ate something bad!" She responded with mock-worry creasing her forehead.

"Well what are we gonna do? We gotta leave in an hour!" He exclaimed.

"Kevin! You can't possibly be suggesting that she go on stage like- like _this_!" Lettie yelled, and to add to the effect - I groaned loudly again.

"A-alright, alright! I _guess_ we can just reschedule for tomorrow." He sighed and walked out on his phone.

"Okay, we're just going to go to sleep." Lettie said as Kevin waved her off.

She closed the door and turned to me, a huge grin plastered on her face. "That was great!" She whispered. "Now let's go! The party starts in an hour!" She flung herself at out closet and I hopped off the bed and to her. "Got it!" She declared and pushed me into the bathroom with a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes while she got dressed in the other one.

I wore my hair straight and up in a ponytail with my side-bangs swept to the right of my forehead. I had on a purple half-shirt with a black tank-top under, along with white ripped jeans and purple heels to match my shirt. I painted my nails black and put top-eyeliner on my eyelids and on my bottom water-line, along with powder foundation, pink lip gloss, white eyeshadow, and mascara. I slipped on my silver bangles on my left wrist and black hair ties on my right, then put my favorite heart necklace - it was a silver chain with a heart at the end, which was silver and on the left was a row of purple diamonds - around my neck, with a pair of silver hoop-earrings. And to finish, I had my nose stud (right side) in, my lip ring (left side) on, my bellybutton piercing on, my tongue piercing in and purple diamonds above the hoop earrings.

Lettie wore her hair hair curly and down to her mid-back with her bangs covering straight across her forehead. She had on a red low-cut v-neck tank-top that stopped a little bit past her belly button, along with black ripped jeans and heels to match her shirt - both allowing sight of her 'tramp-stamp' on her lower back. She painted her nails white and gave herself a smokey eye, bottom and top eyeliner, liquid foundation, pink lip gloss, and mascara with red glitter in it. She had on a black chain bracelet on her left wrist, a couple white hair ties on her right, an onyx pendant with diamonds rimming it hung around her neck, with her nose stud (left side), her lip ring (middle), her eyebrow piercing (left), and silver hooped-earrings in her ears with simple red diamond studs above them and a ring on her cartilage (left) above those.

"Ready?" Lettie asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"'Course." I replied and we grinned before sneaking out of the bus' back window. We flagged down a cab and told him to book it to Teller-Morrow.

_This is going to be a long night._


	2. The Day After

**And here we are, chapter 2! c: Thanks so much for the reviews I actually didn't expect them that quickly :3 Much love. And just felt like saying, I'm totally obsessed with Charlie Hunnam. Lol. I just watched Green Street Hooligans and it was freaking awesome, I think he's just really good at playing a bad ass. ;3 Sorry about the delay for the chapter! D; Btw, most of this will probably be in Phire's POV. Okay, enough rambling! Let's get on with it. c;  
**

* * *

**Phire's POV**

When we arrived at Teller-Morrow Garage I payed the driver and he drove away. I looked out over the people that were outside. The party was raging on everywhere with guys fighting in rings, people drinking, girls dancing/doing 'other things' to guys. Yep, just like the parties back in Detroit.

"Come on." Lettie grinned, "Let's go get some free drinks."

_Oh, this is gonna be a long night._

* * *

***SOASOASOASOA***

* * *

The morning did not treat me well. The first thing I got was a flashlight to the face.

"Ah!" I shut my eyes and pushed whoever was above me away.

"Get up! Get up! We have to go! Kevin will know that we were gone if we don't get there before he wakes up!" The person spoke in a whisper.

I pried my eyes open to a slit to see Lettie standing above me, hair and makeup a mess. I sat up slowly before I realized how bad the hammering in my head was and my hand flew up to cradle it. That was when I realized I was only in my jeans and bra. I looked over to Lettie who had raised her eyebrows at me.

"What the hell happened last night?" I croaked out and she grinned.

"A party happened. Now let's go, you have a concert. Your shirt's over there," She pointed across the room, "And I have your shoes. I have no idea where your undershirt is though..." She trailed off looking around the room.

I noticed there was nobody in the bed I was lying next to and I wondered why the hell I was on the floor in the first place. I got up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness and I stumbled into the dresser. I sighed and picked up my half over-shirt before putting it on. I had no time to look for my undershirt so I just took my shoes from Lettie and slipped them on, not even bothering to look in the mirror because I was sure I looked like crap.

"Let's go." I mumbled and motioned over to the door with my hand, the other holding my head.

Lettie chuckled and went out first, I followed behind her and shut the door quietly.

"You might want to take off your heels, everyone's passed out out here." Lettie whispered and I noticed she was holding her heels so I did the same.

We creeped through the clubhouse and almost made it out unnoticed before I felt someone snake their arms around my waist and lay their chin on my shoulder.

"Leaving already?" Came their voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it was the blonde guy from yesterday - Jax. I turned in his arms to face him and noticed just how short I was compared to him. I wasn't exactly impish but he was about a good 7 inches taller than me. Another thing, I noticed just how adorable he looked when he had just woken up. I smiled a bit.

"Yeah, sorry. I have a concert, but I'll come by later. We need to talk anyway." I slid out of his arms and he nodded tiredly.

We walked out of the door and right after I shut it, we hauled ass towards the streets to get a cab. Right then, I was thankful that me playing sick had put off the whole 'get a hotel' thing since we would have no idea where it was. When we arrived I payed the driver and we snuck in the bus' back window again. We noticed that everyone was asleep and had a 'happy dance' party for a bit. Then we got down to business and went to shower before getting ready for the day.

After I showered, I towel-dried my hair and let the red curls cascade down my back. I put in all my piercings and changed the necklace I was wearing for a simple black chain. I noticed that I didn't have my earrings from last night, which really sucked because I liked those. Instead I put in simple black diamond studs with purple ones above and changed out the silver bangles on my left wrist for a couple rainbow-colored rope bracelets. I put on a blue strapless tube-top with a white belt under the chest, also another pair of white jeans and mid-shin-high, black, combat boots. I left my face without makeup so Lettie could do it for the concert later.

Lettie wore her hair straight and in a ponytail with all her piercings in. Today she was more or less natural. Dangling crystal earrings, a couple hair ties on her right wrist, and light makeup; foundation, mascara, and clear lip gloss. She wore a gray batman t-shirt with regular blue jeans and black Uggs. But to top it, she had on a matching silver necklace with a crystal at the end for her earrings.

Kevin woke up not too long after and we had to take a rented truck all the way to the concert's destination. Of course, the concert was not in Charming and instead a two hour drive away. I hate being stuck in a small car for long periods of time, I can barely stand the bus, so this was going to be great. Just..._great_.

* * *

***SOASOASOASOA***

* * *

Lettie engulfed me in a hug as soon as I got offstage.

"That was great!" She appraised, "No wonder you're famous! Like Christina Aguilera or something!"

I laughed, "Alright, I wasn't _that_ great."

"Yes you were!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say. But can I go get changed now? I feel stupid."

I motioned to the outfit I was wearing. It was a black, long-sleeved, bathing-suit-type-thing with golden Supras. It kind of reminded me of the outfit Beyonce wore in her Single Ladies video. I had golden bangles, earrings, rings, and a necklace to accessorize. As makeup, Lettie gave me a smokey eye and let my hair down straight with my bangs pinned back with a bump.

She laughed, "Yeah. I don't know what wardrobe is thinking with these outfits. Maybe some kind of sex kitten?" She grinned at me before we both started laughing.

"Oh God, please don't ever refer to me as a 'sex kitten' ever again." I laughed.

"Meow."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my dressing room to get changed into normal clothes. We walked outside to see...

"Our bus!" Lettie and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep, went by this garage in Charming. They thought it was a bit weird and it took a while but they got the tires and we're good to go." Phil announced.

Lettie and I looked at each other. _A garage__?_

"Uh, what was the name of this garage?" Lettie asked.

Phil seemed to think about it, "Taller-Sparrow...or something. Weird name."

Lettie and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It's..._Teller_..._Morrow_!" I gasped between laughs.

"And how would you know?" Kevin asked from behind us.

Lettie and I stopped laughing immediately and stood up straight. You could hear the collective _gulp_s.

"Uh...we saw it when we were walking around yesterday." Lettie lied.

"Mhm." Kevin squinted his eyes at us.

I smiled nervously, "Well we should get going!" I grabbed Lettie's arm and we ran onto the bus and into the back rooms before shutting the door.

"Well, this was a long 'could possibly have been longer if we weren't careful' day. Night." I said and went to change into pajamas before climbing into bed.

"Night." Lettie sighed in return.

* * *

***SOASOASOASOA***

* * *

"Girls, we're here." The cab driver said and I handed him his money.

"Thanks!" Lettie and I called as we got out and stood in the parking lot of Teller-Morrow.

"You sure you ready to go back? I can't remember shit and I don't know if we should be embarrassed or something." Lettie said.

"Since when do you care what others think?" I asked.

"True." She agreed and started walking towards the garage.

I followed behind her, with hopes that we actually shouldn't be embarrassed.


End file.
